In general, matte films, that is, non-glossy films reflect external light irregularly, to thus prevent fatigue of the eyes and exposure of packaged contents shown in a glossy film, and to thereby give elegance of products. Therefore, in recent years, matte films are being used in food packaging, book covers, shopping bags, or labels, and purposes of use also increase gradually.
In particular, matte films are attached to surfaces of NFC (Near Field Communication) antennas which are mounted inside portable electronic devices and can be also used as protective films of the NFC antennas.
The previously used matte films have high light reflection and transparency performance and low density of non-glossy surfaces, to thereby cause external appearance of the films to be coarse. Therefore, there has been a need for development of matte films so that light reflection and transparency performance is lowered, to meet needs of users, and density of non-glossy surfaces is improved to heighten elegance of the external appearance of the films.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0370265 (16 Jan. 2003), the conventional matte film is configured to include a composite resin composition that is manufactured by mixing peroxide of 0.001 to 0.1 parts by weight with respect to a base resin composition of 100 parts by weight composed of homo polypropylene of 30 to 70% by weight and high-density polyethylene 70 to 30% by weight, either directly or in a master batch form, and adding an antioxidant of 0.001 to 0.5 parts by weight and a lubricant, from 0.001 to 0.2 parts by weight, and is prepared by melting and extruding the composite resin composition for use in laminated matte films to thus be stacked on a polypropylene film surface to a predetermined thickness.
However, it is difficult to make thickness of the matte film slimmed, since the conventional matte film is prepared by melting and extruding the composite resin composition to thus be stacked on a base polypropylene film surface, and it is difficult to freely adjust the thickness of the matte film. Further, the manufacturing cost is increased.